<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сдохни, Арчи Хикокс by Pumpilu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579691">Сдохни, Арчи Хикокс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpilu/pseuds/Pumpilu'>Pumpilu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inglourious Basterds (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpilu/pseuds/Pumpilu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все желания Бриджит сбываются.<br/>Иногда на исполнение её желаний уходят целые десятилетия, сменяются правители, мирная жизнь принимает барабанный бой. Но Бриджит привыкла отдавать судьбе должное. Если судьба исполняет её прихоти, Бриджит тоже низко клонится ей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сдохни, Арчи Хикокс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text_ots">
  <p class="text_ots aru">
    <em>1935</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p class="text_ots aru">
Пепел мазнул кожу её ног. Почти с нежностью любовников. Но она топтала окурок безжалостно, закуривая сигарету уже вторую. Она курила «Craven A», словно предательство начиналось с легких и молчаливо клубилось во рту. Она ещё не предала — умом. А предательство уже совершено. Британские сигареты, Эдвард с Блумсбери, под одеждой он оказался более щуплый, чем она предполагала. Он радостно принес ей добычу — шершавая газета с её именем в статье о фильме «Эдип и повозка».</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Какое-то время она ещё сидела с Эдвардом в красных креслах. Ему очень нравилась приставка «фон», он хотел к своей фамилии такую же, хотя говорил о другом. Она сдержалась — он даже не думал, что там написали. «Бриджит, ты молодчина!» — закадровый ласковый голос режиссера сейчас бы не помешал. Он был лишь в её голове. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Эдвард догадался уйти после излишне долгого молчания Бриджит, её похолодевших запястий.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Тогда и только тогда она предалась ярости, сбросив узкие туфли. Её голые ступни истоптали первую сигарету — она растерла пепел по ковру, вытирая ногу, как дикарка, — закурила уже вторую. Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк нервно и тяжело забродила по отельному номеру. Её грудь покрылась пятнами — в этот раз она не думала о пудре и льстивых словах режиссера Кнефа. «Когда вы в гневе, можно не зажигать костер». </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она поглядывала на черный угрюмый телефон, под который пихнула порванную газету. Сбросить его со стола или позвонить? Она грубо потушила вторую сигарету. В висках ещё стучало, и ей хотелось, чтобы кого-нибудь справедливо наказали. С неудовольствием она заметила, что следит за покачиванием своих бедер, даже когда хочет удариться в запой своего гнева. Где-то рядом всегда белый свет от ламп, от него течет макияж, поднимаются волоски на ногах, есть сцена, камера, и ей приходится играть. Она живет по инстинктам кошки, привыкшей к клетке.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Когда Бриджит не снимается, она всё равно живет в кино. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она ничего не может сделать.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Трагически она схватилась за деталь: имя этого горе-кинокритика. Она сбросила трубку, чтобы ей никто не смог позвонить, методично выдернула газету. Переводная статья, имя автора — Арчибальд Хикокс. Бриджит косо улыбнулась его трусливому имени без лица. Она в сердцах пожелала — <em>сдохни, Арчи Хикокс,</em> и с её груди сползли пятна. Неожиданно она отогрелась и сбросила манто. Бриджит снова оживилась и повеселела, пострадавший от её всплеска номер не заботил её. Она окинула его золотящиеся мрачные стены отстраненно-сочувственным взглядом. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Всё, что Бриджит ни пожелала бы, то сбывается.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Зато сегодня она наконец-то спокойно уснет. Мало кто задумывался о бессоннице во время съемочных дней. Они так сладко спали, актеры, гримеры, светооператоры, у ног декорации Греции, а она подолгу лежала с закрытыми глазами, не зная, как ей моментально утешиться, успокоиться.  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Зря она так — про требовательную смерть Арчи Хикоксу. Он всё-таки кое-чем помог, развязал ей стянутые нервы. После ванны она провалится в мягкую кровать и наконец перестанет грезить, что лежать ей надо как в кадре, под одеялом красиво соединить ноги, получить воздушные очертания.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Но слов уже не вернуть, даже невысказанных. Пока она распаривала кожу, она возвращала написанное им в череду своих мыслей. Арчи писал, что она слишком часто пользуется «слезами ярости», она слишком, слишком для всего. Он не заметил, что она переигрывает, скорее она кажется выдернутой из другой пьесы. Лучше бы он написал, что она переигрывает. Бриджит погрузилась в воду, её локти защипало. Она уперла их в бока ванной. «Может, сказывается её молодость». Он не ставил вопросов, говорил с ней через бумагу отрывочно, строго. Такой манерой он тоже её раздражал. Бриджит любила вопросы и восклицания, благосклонно смотрела на точки, уставала от обилия запятых.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она спорила с ним, держа губы закрытыми. Подумала, что ей надо заглянуть домой. Хикокс снова всплыл — наверное, у него вытянутое лицо и бесчувственные губы. Она попросит Эдварда принести ей ещё одну пачку сигарет, у них таких не продают. Хикокс шутил, и всё буквами, без улыбки, что он «фивской традицией не выколет себе, как царь Эдип, глаза» после фильма, но его «разочарование горчит». </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит не жалела о своей вспышке гнева. Когда её никто не видел, она ни о чем не могла жалеть. На людях она всегда была в два раза спокойнее и приличнее, чем когда оставалась одна.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Наедине в ней поселялся бес. Бриджит усмехнулась. Пусть будет бес — кто-то же должен быть.  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <em>1942</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p class="text_ots aru">
Все желания Бриджит сбываются.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она хочет быть актрисой — она становится ею. Иногда на исполнение её желаний уходят целые десятилетия, сменяются правители, мирная жизнь принимает барабанный бой. Но Бриджит привыкла отдавать судьбе должное. Если судьба исполняет её прихоти, Бриджит тоже низко клонится ей.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит не назвала бы себя принципиальной. За всё, что касалось её ролей, она готова была растерзать, хотя за столом, среди знакомых, она хищной снисходительностью показывала только верхние зубы, смеясь красными губами. Если она знала, что сыграла хорошо, она не могла принять никакой критики, и если своя работа ей не нравилась, она смирялась и жестоко, слова превращая в плети, пробегалась по рецензиям в газетах. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Постепенно и они исчезли, плети истончились. В тысяча девятьсот тридцать шестом году критику костлявой рукой придушил Геббельс.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

То была только игра. В жизни она не была принципиальной.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Все говорили, что она хорошо держится. Двое её братьев погибли, такие же красавцы, знатные, с большим будущим, нелепо ушли под землю, одного, правда, разорвало по частям — и все сетовали, как такое могло произойти, они ведь не были рядовыми, и гибли достойно и героически, не дождавшись Железного креста на свою грудь. Гибли, продолжали гибнуть — ещё целый год её окружение воскрешало и убивало их. Бриджит сказала бы, что им доставляет удовольствие самим убивать их.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит не была садисткой. Она принимала как данность жизнь, относилась к ней с холодком. Бриджит не переставала курить «Craven A», прячась с сигаретами, как гимназистка. Выдыхая, она подумала, что ей понравилось бы сыграть британскую шпионку. Фильмы сейчас идут выхолощенные, едкие своей пропагандой, она остывала, будучи женой штандартенфюрера, ей надоело быть историческим перекликанием, улыбкой прошлому в Западной Римской империи. Бриджит тосковала по Греции, её разбитым улочкам, колоннам, бессоннице среди искусственного тамариска.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

На следующий же день подруга Бриджит познакомила её с мужчиной, у которого грустно обвисли щеки и на них налипла серая щетина. В одних его глазах, Бриджит могла заметить без софитов, светилось невысказанное лукавство. Оно умилило её, она почувствовала себя живой.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Иногда желания Бриджит исполняются молниеносно.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <em>1943</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p class="text_ots aru">
— Я уже год не смотрю кино.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Это был ещё один британец. Бриджит сидела перед ним без макияжа, белые кудри она спрятала под невзрачную серую шляпку, как если была бы просто швеей, по вечерам выходившей на танцы, живущей впроголодь, легкодоступной, измотанной. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Правда?</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит оттопырила ладонь, уперлась в неё подбородком. Она наслаждалась, она была Лорной, а не Бриджит. Живот приятно крутило от волнения, без подведенных глаз и красных губ она была почти что голой, пусть юбка опускалась ниже колен.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Её послали проверить одного лейтенанта. Одно из её заданий. Говорили, что в последнее время он стал угрюм, меньше пьет скотч, над губой не сбривает усов, и все помнили, что когда-то он ценил немецкое кино. Детали очень важны. Бриджит скомкала пачку сигарет. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Я прямо умираю без него. Медленно умираю. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Он невесело рассмеялся и взглянул на неё исподлобья. Бриджит всё сделала для того, чтобы он принял эту встречу за свидание, она закинула ногу на ногу, во время одной из неромантичных отлучек его в уборную подкрасила губы красно-розовой помадой. Жалкое кокетство пришлось ему по душе, и он наконец-то заказал им выпить. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Честно говоря, я вас прекрасно понимаю, — она радостно подпрыгнула на стуле — Лорне можно. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Кружка с пивом ещё вздувалась пеной какое-то время, приливами и отливами, потому что официантка поставила её на стол с ритмичным стуком. У англичан странная манера ухаживать за дамами — а говорят, джентльмены. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Да? Что последнее вы видели? </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Он пытливо на неё посмотрел.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Я даже не знаю вашего имени, — она махнула ножкой (и без каблука — как неудобно, точно она ещё и босая), уворачиваясь от его неприличных вопросов. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Спрашивать про последний фильм во время войны — как выпрашивать у девушки поцелуй, с которой поздно вечером встал под козырек её дома. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Гарри. А вас? — он смягчился, лгун, не моргнул. Арчибальд — она бы так назвала собаку. Ей дали про него только имя — и то не вполне настоящее, нечеловеческое. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Лорна.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит соскользнула ногой, прижала колени вместе. Она готовилась к решительным действиям. Арчи всё время перехватывал инициативу.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— У меня начинается ломка, — он поймал усами пивную пенку, — всё время мне что-то мешает. Будто меня прокляли!</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит вдохнула, чтобы сказать, и осеклась.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— То кинотеатр на реконструкции, то я не в том районе, — во время паузы она слушала шум кафе, купалась в нем, — то, знаете ли, воюю, — он тоже кокетливо расставил ноги пошире и долго на неё посмотрел.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она давала ему выговориться, изобразила смущенную улыбку.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Хотя жизнь тоже напоминает кино. Вы согласны, Лорна? </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

А ведь она могла обеспечить ему повышение. Он даже об этом не думал, не представлял, что сценарий снова не у него в руках. Бриджит послушно кивнула его занудству. Арчи явно любит поговорить — писать, наверное, тоже. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Ну скажите же что-нибудь, Лорна.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

С виду Арчи мягко попросил — на самом деле он заставлял её играть. В горле у неё зажгло. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Всё так. А знаете, что интересно? Никогда не знаешь, чем оборвется твоя сцена.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она всплеснула руками и со стыдом поняла — сделала глупый пафосный жест. Арчи не отводит от неё взгляда. Он не согласен с ней. Он мотнул головой и откинул спину, опустил широкие плечи.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Вовсе нет, — Арчи нахмурился, — здесь можно много что предугадать. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Не такое утешение нужно воякам — об обрыве сцен, о нелепой смерти из-за мелочи. Но Бриджит не могла побороть свое недовольство, ей начали мешать маленькие плечики Лорны, ей захотелось своих, уверенно напирающих, она чуть побледнела и вздрогнула, ища когти Бриджит. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Например? — переспросила она с нетерпением и выпила пива.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Кажется, она или плохо играла, или размешивала краски в персонаже — одно из двух.  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Ну что значит например!</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

 Арчи легко раздражался, как и она, и ей нестерпимо захотелось вцепиться в его шею. Она сомкнула руки, положила их к себе на бедра и так и просидела с ужасно прямой спиной, выслушивая его.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Например, всякие знаки, вовремя не пришедший трамвай, холодный кофе, который принесла официантка, и собственное, необъяснимое — вдруг жарко в груди… </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Ещё какие? — она издевательски его перебила.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Да всё что угодно, — он уже не прятал своего недовольства. — Вот побывали бы с мое на войне — тогда бы поняли. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Этим он как бы отсекал разговор. Ради приличия она помолчала. Молчание пустило по его скулам желваки, как каких-то жуков под кожу. Так много говорит про войну — такие мечтают, чтобы Черчилль отымел их на ковре в своем кабинете министра. А потом их с кровавой задницей и трясущимися коленками наградят посмертно. Такого, как он, обязательно наградят. Бриджит ему пожелала.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— И если бы вы встретились со смертью лицом к лицу, вы бы точно узнали её? </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Это была чистая импровизация. У Бриджит защипало локти, под коленями взрезало. Она погружалась на дно, спрыгнула, и смутилась своей обнаженности — где футляр её красной помады? Дома. Там, рядом, письмо от матери. Дома. Странно, что так много разных мест в своей жизни она обозначала «домом» и не тревожилась, что по правде её места нигде нет. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Арчи глядел на неё как на дурочку. Она сжала зубы и, вонзая ногти себе в ладонь, ещё раз легкомысленно сказала — <em>сдохни. </em></p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Как я должен её узнать? Смерть — не какой-то человек.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Он ещё выпил пива, раздраженно с ней посидел.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

— Мне пора.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Арчи бросил мятые купюры на стол и исчез. На его недопитой кружке пива запотевал след от верхней губы и усов. Бриджит сморщилась. Она провалила задание. Она переиграла.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Об этом никому не суждено узнать.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она скажет, что Арчи — отличный человек, заслуживающий доверия.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк — не какая-нибудь тварь. Иногда, если она пожелает, она может быть доброй.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">


</p>
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>
    <em>1944</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p class="text_ots aru">
«Ты не помнишь, какой сегодня день?!». Очередное письмо матери вопило на неё, её строки набухали слезами. Надушенное духами — письму скорее пошло бы быть задушенным. Бриджит скомкала его руками и попрощалась и с ним, и с матерью. Она что-нибудь ей ответит — пошлет ещё денег, если будет нужно. Но зачем же так писать и надрывать бумагу? День как день. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она спустилась в французскую таверну. Подвальный воздух был сырым и спертым. У Бриджит встал в груди кашель, от крутой лестницы закружилась голова, и ей приходилось быть осторожной. Она нервничала, и это её воодушевляло.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

А может, мама была права — сегодня особенный день.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

В планы Бриджит не входило сидеть за одним столом с нижними чинами. Ей сделали коктейль, осыпали комплиментами, и, польщенная, она оглядывала их ласково и покровительственно. Она была их Чингисханом — правила их большой и шумной империей, смотрела в забавную карточку, снятую со шляпки чуть позже, и даже жалела, что вся её империя развалится, и скоро они — умрут. Всего через несколько месяцев. Им суждено. Операция «Кино» состоится, и вся Германия ляжет костьми. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Хотя иногда невольные желания Бриджит исполнялись быстрее…</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она перешла к защитникам Родины, предательски расцеловала их в щеки. Одно лицо особенно оставило в ней след, в её памяти, продавило в песке, повторило чьи-то очертания. Имя тоже уже было. Когда-то давно. Лейтенант Хикокс в форме немецкого офицера. Она не находила какой-то завершающей детали, подсказки, благодаря которой всё бы сошлось. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит села и закурила благодаря нему. В воздухе становилось так сладко и душно, так знакомо. Может, так пахло от хорошенькой официантки Матильды? Матильда напилась и вспотела. Так не могло пахнуть от мужчин. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Невольно Бриджит засмотрелась на Матильду — черные вьющиеся волосы. У Марселлы были такие же от влажности, почти такие же. Бриджит с любовью думала о Марселле, поглядывала на Хикокса. Мама восставала против того, что Бриджит так и не оставила после себя детей. Её мама верила, что Бриджит одумается, и время шло. Но как бы она могла рожать? Это было бы чем-то противоестественным для неё. Дело не в детях, а в жизни. Не в её сути — но в жизненном горьком соке, в чем-то необъяснимом. Сегодня родился Максимиллиан — не к месту она повторяет пальцами ощущение салфетки с автографом, которую подарила Вильгельму, поздравляя с рождением сына.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Ей почему-то захотелось вернуть её, но она уже ничего не могла сделать. Удушающий запах усиливался. Трупный — подумалось ей. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она перестала соображать, надо было выйти хотя бы в уборную или с кем-нибудь станцевать. Бриджит прилипла к скамье, бедра потяжелели. Она принесла с собой что-то, не могла их оставить без себя, без своего присутствия. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Дело не только в том, что всё пошло не так, как надо. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Перед её глазами заплясали черные, красно-черные пятна — она хотела об этом кричать. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Звуки пуль и перестрелка съели её крик.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Все кричали. Все умирали.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

<em>Арчи Хикокс умирал</em> — он был такой легкой невесомой костяшкой домино, Бриджит пнула его плечо раненой ногой, и бар задохнулся в кровавой бане. Почти эйфория пробежала по её телу судорогой. Она оставалась жива, оплеванная кровью. Туфли слетели с её ног, и она сразу же замарала ступни, блуждая ими по полу, усыпанному дроблеными камешками и щепами от скамьи. Одна нога у неё не двигалась, Бриджит стонала в себя. Шальная пуля червяком заползла в её ногу, раздробила ли она ей кость или лишь аккуратно подъела мясо — Бриджит не знала. Но пуля точно не прошла навылет. Бриджит радостно видела свою голую ногу, в красных потеках от крови, беспомощную, дрожащую, и не давала агонии вытащить её за мокрые волосы из бара на тот свет. Она вспотела, от рубашки кисло запахло. Марселла недолго кружилась и танцевала в её голове. Бриджит лежала среди трупов, с заложенными от выстрелов ушами. На пробу она пошевелила пальцами ног — почему-то даже её пальцы были в крови, чей-то вытекший от выстрела глаз окропил её кровью и беловатой слизью. Она думала проползти на локтях, но Вильгельм оставался жив. В этот момент она так возненавидела его, что пистолет ей ожог бедро через юбку. Она бы его застрелила.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Арчи лежал неподалеку от неё, весь перекрученный, голова была повернута в одну сторону, ноги — в другую, хотели бежать из бара. Его яйца были как решето, и непонятное месиво его простреленной мошонки вылезало из брюк, висело на них. Она хуже видела майора Хельшторма, кровь на черных брюках которого запеклась и сливалась, вечно сливалась с ним, даже посмертно. Бриджит искала Матильду — бедная девочка в белой блузе подставила всю свою грудь под пули, дав превратить её в алый розарий. Одна распустившаяся роза хрустнула её ребром, вторая — пробила сосок, и Бриджит вдруг увязла в счете, почувствовав сладкую тошноту и успокоение. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Матильда напомнила ей Марселлу. Сквозь долгое мычание их имен, брызги на стенах бара, Бриджит кралась к той же девочке, к своей сестре Марселле, которая, бежав, упала с лестницы и нелепо расшиблась. Арчи был перед Бриджит — он был перекручен, нелепо изогнут, как Марселла, с её огромной светящейся гематомой на боку.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Когда-то Бриджит пожелала, чтобы она всегда оставалась такой же хорошенькой.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Вот какой день. Самый обыкновенный — и много лет назад. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Арчи лежал и молчал. Впервые ему нечего было сказать. Его форма начала пропитываться кровью, уложенные волосы чернели. Бриджит перестала беспокоиться о том, как она сыграла, поэтому она сыграла хорошо. Воспоминание вонзилось в её виски, но не пробило их. Она смотрела на мертвого критика, который когда-то шевелил языком (теперь он запал ему глубоко в глотку и скоро начнет там тухнуть), и хуже всего — его грузное тело превратится в сухой некролог с банальными оборотами. Про его творческую работу и воинскую честь. Своим братьям она злостной шуткой пожелала скорее сдохнуть, чтобы добыть награду. Арчи не отымел Черчилль — наверное, не отымел, но он обязательно после всего должен подарить ему красивую медаль.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Его посеревшие глаза куда-то косили. Вокруг Бриджит много кто умирал и обычно умирали пачками. После того дня её сестра Марселла запустила цепную реакцию — папа, тётя, двоюродный брат, мамина школьная подруга, мальчик, добивавшийся расположения Бриджит. Столько эпитафий. Всегда был кто-то ещё.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Бриджит застрелила Вильгельма. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Из этого бара она выйдет единственно выжившей. Так было суждено. Американцы на лестнице не считаются, они только спускаются в эту кровавую завесу. Здесь уже всё свершилось. Руки Бриджит устали забирать — она ужаснулась, как её ладони побледнели и красный лак содрался с указательного и мизинца. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Альдо взял её на руки, тяжело вздохнув. Бриджит стала особенно тяжела. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Она собирала, уносила, она желала. Её мрачные желания распускались как розы на груди Матильды.</p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

В последний раз она взглянула на Арчи. Она едва сожалела. Пока она рассматривала его затвердевающие лоб, нос и щеки, готовые к слепку, она дергала указательным пальцем правой руки, проверяя, не сломан ли он. </p>
</div><div class="text_ots">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p class="text_ots aru">

Может, его глаза всё-таки узнали <em>её.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>